Happy Anniversary Love
by Elidhu
Summary: Does he close his eyes as he drinks the life blood of an animal? Does his talented tongue dart out to lap at any remaining droplets on his full lips? Is it disgusting that I found the thought of my boyfriend drinking blood strangely erotic? Oneshot,J/J


**Happy Anniversary Love**

What was so special about being a wolf? Sure I had the strength, the hearing, the sense of smell and the extended mortality. In fact if this were a comic book then I would definitely be on my way to being a damn good superhero. Well, minus the fact that I could turn into a beast at will, as my memory could recall not many superheroes could actually do that. The simple, and true fact was, this was not a comic book. It was real life. At least, as close as real life could be when you could run around on four legs and had an unstable treaty with a coven of talented Vampires. And as I found out, life doesn't always go as planned. Hardly ever actually.

Before these last six months, hell before this year. I had a very nice plan for my life, a very nice plan indeed.

1. Imprint on Isabella Swan

2. Make Isabella Swan leave the leech

3. Marry Isabella Swan

4. Have children with Isabella Black

5. Grow old with Isa-

Well, I think you get the picture; my whole future depended on Isabella Swan. But when I was stood there looking down at the elegant invitation made from some fancy paper, I didn't feel as angry or as upset as I thought I would have or even should have. It was more a mild annoyance that Bella, my best friend, couldn't bring herself to invite me in person. It was that annoyance more then anything that shook me from my stupor. I dropped the wedding invitation back on the small table that dominated our kitchen and walked out of the back door, being watched by my Father. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he felt sorry for me, thinking he knew the emotions that were running through me.

The trees around me felt like a safe haven away from other people. The leaves made a green canopy over my head and the ground under my feet. I took this self imposed solitude as a time to figure out exactly what I had felt and why I felt it.

I wasn't angry at Bella. I wasn't upset at Bella. I didn't feel any suicidal or homicidal tendencies. I didn't feel empty or alone. I only felt that mild annoyance. As you probably could imagine that emotion confused me even more then anything else. Before I could ponder on the emotion, I saw the trees being forcefully parted ahead of me. I crouched slightly, ready to pounce and transform at a moments notice. I knew from experience that anything could be lurking in the forest.

I knew right in that moment that I would remember that day for the rest of my life, however unnaturally long it may be. I knew in that moment that my so called plan was shot to hell and could never be revived.

Golden topaz eyes, pale skin, blonde hair which held a slight natural curl, a pair of perfect red lips, stained with the blood of a dead animal and a shredded shirt showing the perfect unblemished skin that it had been hiding. This was it. He was it. My imprintee, my mate, my life partner.

-----

That was six months ago, exactly to this hour and I was waiting in that same place for my love. I held the rose with extreme care, careful not to snap the stem while I rolled it between my large hands. The red petals were a complete contrast to the black pinstriped shirt I had bought specially for today and the dark jeans that hugged my thighs. I placed the rose on top of the rock I was sitting on and wiped the sweat from my hands onto my jeans before once again picking up the rose and rolling it backwards and forwards.

I cocked my head slightly to the side as I heard the leaves rustle behind me. I knew it was him as soon as his calming scent washed over me as well as the actual emotion. I smiled slightly and waited for him to step into my vision.

"Hello Jacob."

I didn't answer back; to be honest I didn't feel there was a need to. He could feel my emotions better then I could after all. So, instead of the conventional hello, I stood up and reached out to him. As he stepped closer I moved one hand around the back of his head so I could tangle my fingers within his silky hair and I wrapped my other arm tightly around his waist, pulling him closer. His own arms moved to wrap lightly around my neck, holding me in place. I could feel the coolness of his body seep through the simple blue shirt he wore making it feel like our bare skin was pressed intimately together.

"Happy anniversary Jake." His melodious voice murmured against my ear and from this distance I could almost hear his tongue moving to shape the syllables and his voice box vibrating under the granite skin.

"Happy anniversary Jasper." I replied, pressing my lips against his cheek, "You look wonderful today."

"You always say that." He replied once he had pulled away and was holding my hand in a tight grip. Too tight for a human, yet not tight enough for a Vampire.

"That's because you always looks wonderful. Here." I passed him the perfect rose I had specially hand picked from the floral shop in Port Angeles.

"Thank you." He ran a single finger down the stem before smiling up at me in that adorable way.

"You cut the thorns off for me."

"Well I know that they don't hurt you but I thought that it was the gesture that counted and plus I would have shredded my hands if I'd left them on."

"You're sweet." I leaned close and pressed yet another lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You're sweeter." Jasper's eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment, from that look I knew that if he were human then an adorable pink blush would have stained his cheeks and neck.

"Where are we going today?"

"Can't tell you."

"But-"

I cut him off by swiftly ducking my head and capturing his beautiful lips underneath my own. His hands moved instantly to the back of my head to hold me in place for as long as possible. His mouth opened for me in a silent gasp and my large hands pressed against his back almost covering the whole surface area available. I took the chance to sneak my tongue into his glorious mouth, tasting the almost acidic sweetness of the venom that pooled underneath his tongue. I pulled him even closer to me so that our bodies seemed as though they were glued together from thigh to waist.

"Jake-"

I once again cut off his attempt at protesting and once again his lips were pinned under mine.

"Jake, your plans?" I sighed and gave the cold body one last squeeze before I finally let go and took a step backwards. I handed him the rose he had dropped and took his free hand while silently leading him out of the forest.

"I must admit, I had no idea what to do today. In fact I had to approach Alice and ask her for her opinion because I was just literally stuck."

"You asked Alice."

"Jazz, she's okay with us being together, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's just weird with us not being together anymore yet still living in the same house."

"Don't think about it too much love, as long as she's okay with us being together and doesn't try to win you back anytime soon."

"She has her eye on somebody you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she tries to deny it but she forgets that I can feel what she feels."

"My sneaky Vampire." I murmured into his ear as we walked slowly to the car I had borrowed.

I had wanted to make a very good impression on our six month anniversary so I had forgone driving around in my Rabbit and had borrowed the keys to Edward Cullen's much loved Aston Martin.

"You borrowed Edwards car?" He asked looking extremely shocked that I had gone to such lengths.

"I wanted to make it perfect."

"You are perfect anyway, even with your old patched up rabbit."

"I love you too." I unlocked the expensive car and slid inside, "I've borrowed it now, might as well make some use of it." I smirked in his direction.

"Now there's the wolf I know and love."

I started the engine and pulled out from the parking space I had previously occupied. The car was unusually silent and once again my palms were beginning to sweat as the nervousness kicked in.

"Jake, calm down. I love you remember, anything you do will be perfect." I smiled at my love who as looking across at me with cheerful topaz eyes.

"How's your control going?" I asked once the ice was fully broken between us.

"Really good actually, I don't think I'll completely lose my mind if any small amount of blood is spilled. If somebody were to bleed to death in front of me I may snap but that doesn't happen very often anyway." I grinned and reached for his hand. He allowed me to lace our fingers together and soothe his coolness with my heat.

"I'm glad." And I truly was. His lack of control was one of the things which kept us apart the longest in the first few months of our tentative relationship.

"Carlisle's been teaching me a few things."

"Like what?"

"One of the exercises he put me through he said would work in any situation that I found myself in." Jasper paused before taking a deep breath and once again I smiled at the very human trait, "He told me to think of you."

"Me?" I was genuinely surprised I never thought that thinking of someone could help with control. It seemed that I was proven wrong.

"Carlisle said that, if I was to think about how upset you would be if we had to move away and how sad you would be if I lost all the progress I'd made, then I was more likely to come to my senses."

"I'm happy for you Jazz."

"Thanks." And his eyes lowered for a second before he smiled up at me. I gave his fingers a firm squeeze.

I turned onto the small road that was hardly ever used and kept my eyes fixed on the large trees to the left of me. I knew that if I didn't concentrate then I would miss the turning.

"Jake, why are we going back to my house?" Jasper looked at me for an answer but when none was given he began to question, "Did you leave something?"

"Jazz, just trust me, okay?" Jasper was silent for a second as I parked the car in front of the modern almost glass house.

"Okay." I smiled at him and lifted his hand to my lips which I bestowed with a kiss before I dropped his hand and slid out.

-----

Alice had overdone herself. The Cullen's dining room was decorated with hundreds of white fairy lights which sent a pleasant and romantic atmosphere in the darkened room. The usually large table had been suitably replaced for a small round one, just big enough to seat two people. Two places had been set and obviously the best china, silver and crystal ware had been used for the occasion. Jasper smiled pleasantly as he followed me into the transformed room.

"Did you-?" He began to ask in awe of the whole spectacle.

"I had help. I need to give big thanks to Esme and Alice."

"So do I it seems."

"Here," I pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit.

"But, Jake I don't eat. How-?"

"Don't worry Jazz, it's all sorted." I walked through the door that led into the kitchen and began to wring my hands. I had posed that very same question to the young female Vampire when she came up with this idea. She had just patted me on the shoulder and told me not to worry about it. Although now looking back on it, not worrying about it had seemed the wrong thing to do.

It was then that I noticed the small post-it note stuck to the fridge door. I read it with a large smile before opening the door of the fridge and pulling out three large plates and three slightly smaller bowls. I placed the bowl and the plate which were clearly labelled - #1 Deer, in the microwave to warm up. Alice really was ingenious. Her secret plan had consisted of killing three animals, a Deer, a Lion and a Bear, bleeding them dry and then cooking the meat. I would eat the meat while Jasper had the blood. To be quite honest with myself, I was looking forward to trying Lion and Bear meat; I had never tasted it before.

"Bon appetite." I said as I placed the bowl of blood in front of my love, "It's-"

"No let me guess." I raised an eyebrow and sat down with my own food as the Vampire in front of me lowered his nose to his meal and drew in a deep breath.

"Deer. Female. Killed very recently."

"Well done." I grinned and dug in to the perfectly grilled deer meat, moaning as it seemed to melt on my tongue.

"Good?" Jasper asked with a small smile.

"Great. Esme is an excellent cook."

"I know, it's a shame none of us can eat it, or are willing. The taste to us is like drinking sour milk and off orange juice. It's not very pleasant."

"I can imagine. How's yours?"

"Very nice."

I finished my first course quickly. I wanted to watch my Jasper drink his own meal. I don't know why, but ever since Jasper refused to let me go on a hunting trip with him I've always wanted to see how he reacts. Does he close his eyes as he drinks the life blood of the animal? Does his talented tongue dart out to lap at any remaining droplets on his lips? Does he sigh in satisfaction as he takes his fill until he's satiated? Is it disgusting that I found the thought of my boyfriend drinking blood strangely erotic? In those few moments I had to savour, I found out that he doesn't sigh after finishing his meal but he does close his eyes and his tongue does sneak out to collect anything that had dripped from his spoon.

Jasper jumped in surprise as the full force of my unconcealed lust, the feeling coiled in my lower belly sending tingling jolts of electricity down to my groin.

"Are you finished?" I asked uncertainly as he places the spoon back on his white napkin. Jasper nodded and smiled at me as I collected the plates and readied the next course. Mountain Lion. This course went much the same way as the last one did. With me scarfing down the delicious meat (I would definitely be asking Jasper to bring back its body next time he drinks from one), and Jasper pacing himself with its blood.

"It's nothing like the real hunt of course but it's as good as, especially because you're here." I took his hand in mine across the table and pressed a series of lingering chaste kisses to the freezing cold skin.

"I love watching you eat. It-"

"Turns you on." Jasper finished with a small smirk in my direction.

"I thought you'd pick up on that."

"How could I not? Your feelings are like a Freight train. Not to mention that I'm more in tuned to you because we're soul mates."

"That hasn't put you off eating has it?"

"It's the bear next isn't it?" I gave an unnecessary nod, "Baby, nothing can put me off bear."

-----

We were sat coiled around each other on one of the Cullen's large sofas in their Sitting room, a DVD was playing in front of us but we weren't really paying attention to the screen. I stared down onto those amazing Topaz eyes that were just so beautiful to me. They seemed to reflect everything I was feeling back at me with the same amount of intensity that I was feeling it in. I didn't know if this was just Jasper's gift or whether it really was what he truly felt. For a brief second my gaze flickered down to those bright red lips, perfect, plump yet hard as rock. Harder even.

"Jake?"

"Yeah love,"

"Do you remember a couple of months ago? We were in your bedroom...and you said we were getting used to each others bodies.

"How can I not remember that?"

"We made that promise to one another that we wouldn't go all the way unless we were both absolutely ready without any doubt."

"Yes." I nuzzled my nose into his neck as I breathed in his scent.

"Well I'm ready."

"Jazz..." I choked out in complete surprise at the uttered statement.

"I'm ready Jake. I want you." Jasper pressed kisses along my jaw, "If you're not ready then that's okay. I...just...wanted you to know."

"Jazz...Jasper, I'm more then ready. Are you totally sure?"

"Yes."

I climbed off the couch slowly careful not to kneel on my precious Vampire, although it would probably hurt me more then him. I dragged Jasper up to stand in front of me so that I could continue hugging him, cradling his smaller figure close to my own.

"Jacob." Jasper murmured as he continued pressing those adorable little kisses to my neck and along my collar.

"Jasper." I gasped in pleasure winding my arms around him. Holding him close to my body. This is what I've been waiting for, for the past three months all I have been able to imagine is this beautiful, perfect body writhing in pleasure under the ministrations of my hands. Our mouths met in a desperate kiss of passion, all teeth and tongue. It was like I was trying to bury myself deeper into his mouth, successfully devouring his lips with my own.

"Jake. Jake..." Jasper continued to repeat my name as I hooked my hands under his knees and lifted in one smooth motion, his legs wrapped around my waist without protest and his arms tightened slightly on my neck.

"Bedroom?" My voice was a low growl; it showed just how much my loves perfect body was affecting my own.

"Yes." Was the breathless reply.

His indestructible body seemed completely weightless to me and his movements had certain softness to them which I would never have thought to say about a Vampire. I walked quickly up to the room which Jasper used to share with Alice, before she moved into Edwards vacated room, and held him tightly to my torso. I pressed a heated kiss to the cool skin of his neck before placing him down in the middle of the large, new bed.

"Are you-"  
"Jake, if you ask me if I'm sure I will seriously hit you." Jasper replied to my unfinished question and pulled me down to cover his body at the same time, "I love you, and I want to be with you. In all aspects of a loving relationship."

"Okay." I answered with a small smile. I reached over to the bedside draw and opened it with a small tug. Inside was a tube of lubrication, hidden behind a large history book. I placed the tube next to the pillow for near-future use before looking back down into those beautiful golden eyes.

**Jasper**

The way his heat would crawl over my skin was infuriatingly intoxicating, I could feel it radiating from both his mouth at my neck and his hand trailing underneath my shirt. I was surprised that it has lasted so long, usually in such a state of passion that he was in now it would have been torn apart and left on the floor. But I knew he wanted to take tonight slowly. He wanted us to make this a memory. Who was I to disappoint?

My fingers seemed to make their own way down to the black buttons on my loves new shirt. I could tell that he had just bought it because his scent hadn't quite sunk into the fabric, which still held traces of the department stores smell. I flicked the buttons open one by one with nimble fingers all the while caressing the heated flesh I uncovered. Soon I was sitting up and pushing the shirt over Jacob's broad shoulders and down his thick arms, leaving the material to pool at his wrists which were slightly out of my reach. I silently coerced him into kneeling up so I could fully relieve him of the garment and to also lavish his chest with cold kisses.

Once the shirt was in a pile on the shaggy carpet I brought my hands up to join my mouth. I trailed my fingers across each defined muscle, loving the way Jacob's stomach would concave slightly every time I touched a ticklish place. I pressed my thumb down on a dark nipple and marvelled as the tip pebbled underneath my freezing hands, the action was tenderly repeated to the other.

All of a sudden my face was caught in large, strong hands and lifted until I could look up into the deep dark chocolate eyes of my soon-to-be lover.

"Jazz," Jacob murmured, I smiled as my nickname fell from his perfect lips. He leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to my mouth. My unneeded breath caught in my chest as Jacob pressed me down onto the mattress and took his place between my legs. All the while tugging off my shirt to join his on the floor along with the white t-shirt that I wore under it.

It seemed as though his hot mouth was everywhere. Kissing and licking my neck, lavishing attention on my collar bone and shoulders. Nibbling on each nipple. Outlining each muscle. He was hot. Dominating. Still, there was no sense of urgency from his actions or feelings just the feeling of pleasure. Wanting to give pleasure. Wanting to feel pleasure. Then the mixed emotions were over. Jacob was leaning over me pressing a long trail of kisses from my bellybutton to my mouth. Finally, his mouth was on mine. His body sunk into mine. Aligned from thigh to shoulder. I moaned his name out in relief...

His cock was hard against my own. Still encased by the tight dark denim that he still wore. I couldn't feel anything that made this erection Jacobs. No ridges, no veins, was it curved? Was it straight? I could only feel the hardness compressed within boxers and jeans resting heavily on my crotch. My tongue found his, coiling and massaging against one another as my fingers tugged helplessly against the top of his jeans.

This was ridiculous! I was a one hundred and sixty six year old Vampire and I was undone by a set of lips. I couldn't even undo a pair of - OH HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S JAKE!  
"JAKE!" I screamed in absolute pleasure. He had pulled back his hips and thrusted. Once. Forward. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he repeated the harsh yet wonderful action. Sending our almost painful erections crashing into one another through the layers of clothes that still hid our nude bodies.

"Off. Off." I repeated pulling on his jeans, hard enough for him to notice what I was insisting on yet not hard enough to rip the material or damage the button and zip.

Jacob sat up, kneeling across my thighs, his eyes smiled at me in mirth at my debauched appearance. His large fingers flicked the button from its hole and quickly dragged the zip of his jeans down, showing the loose black boxers. I hooked my fingers over both his jeans and boxers and pulled.

And there he was.

In all his perfect glory. Standing straight from a patch of neatly trimmed black curls and pointing forwards. Long, dark and completely perfect. Completely mine. I circled the base with my hand and gave the flesh a few small and gentle tugs just so I could feel the hard heat cradled in my freezing hand. He lowered himself back and top of me and rolled once so that I was laid on him. I followed his previous actions, sitting back on his legs and undoing my jeans, teasing the zip down. His lust peaked, and his hands were demanding as they ripped off my jeans leaving me sat on him with only a pair of boxers hiding me from his view. With one quick movement and a jerk of a wrist I was naked.

In my own personal opinion I wasn't as impressive as him. I was even a few inches shorter and nowhere near as thick. But the sight of my naked body seemed to send Jacob into a passionate frenzy. His hands flipped us over and he quickly kicked out of those dark jeans. His cock was pressed against mine; the rigid vein that ran down the length was pulsing with blood. It didn't call to me. I had never felt the urge to drink from Jacob and I was glad that this had manifested leaving me able to enjoy this moment with my love.

I watched a thick arm reach passed my head and pick up the tube he had placed there earlier and I listened to the sound of the lid being unscrewed. The soft squelch as he squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Relax love." I took a deep breath I didn't need and allowed his large hands to caress my arse. The gentle push of his finger caused me to clench my eyes closed and allow his and my feelings to wash over me. A second finger was added a minute later, joining the first in scissoring me apart. Then a third. This intrusion didn't hurt anymore in fact, as he curled his fingers; it was starting to be kind of pleasurable. I knew that this was just the beginning. I wanted all of him.

"Jake. Now." I murmured.

"If you want me to stop, you have to tell me. Hell shout at me for all I care. Just make sure you stop me." I gave him a small nod and pulled my lip between my teeth. Then his fingers were being replaced by something much longer, thicker and blunter. Jacob pushed into me slowly, going as slow as he could if his tense muscles were anything to consider. My fingers ripped through the duvet and the sheet, even the material covering the mattress springs, until my hands were full of material. The pain was...well it just was. After not experiencing any physical pain for over one hundred and fifty years it seemed to magnify just how much it bloody hurt. It felt like someone was shoving a thick steel bar into me. But I endured it. I endured for my Jacob.

As soon as he was fully inside me he stopped moving, to give me time to become accustomed to his size. I could feel the bristles of his curls press against my skin and the heat of his hands supporting my body. His smouldering eyes watched my reaction to losing my anal virginity. I reached out mentally for his emotions. Care. Happiness. Lust. Love. Amazement. Concern. The pain slowly faded as I concentrated on this heavenly being buried inside me to his base.

"Move." He caught my whisper and grinned in pure pleasure as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in helping me cope with the feeling of being so...full.

"Yes!" I said loudly tightening my grip on the sheets. I wanted to wrap my hands around his biceps and feel them flex under my hands as he supported each movement he made, but I knew I couldn't. My blood lust may have disappeared when it came to Jacob but I knew my strength remained. I didn't want to break him in half.

"Jazz. God Jazz. You're so fucking tight. So hot." His hips increased the pace of the thrusts he was driving into me. Jake leaned over me so I could wrap my legs around his hips and so he could capture my mouth in a heated kiss. But as he moved, his large cock shifted in the middle of a thrust and-

"JAKE! OH MY GOD!" I yelled in absolute pleasure. His cock had hit my prostate head on and the sudden thrill of pleasure had me calling his name. Over and over.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I repeated to each of his powerful blows to that same spot.

His pace sped up to the point where no human could possibly match. His strong arms held his body over mine, each singular muscle straining to keep him upright through the exercise he was putting his body through. I could feel pure pleasure pooling in my abdomen the puddle getting larger and larger with each powerful, dominant thrust. Sending me deeper and deeper into the oblivion. Closer and closer to the edge.

"Jazz," Jake murmured close to my ear, his pants of sweet breath whispering against my skin, "Come with me baby." His voice was a low dangerous growl and it seemed to be the catalyst that pushed me over the edge. I must have cried out loud at the point of my release because Jake let out a roar above me and with one last thrust...came...in me.

"Jazz...Jasper. Oh God." His hands cradled my head as he pressed a series of small lingering kisses to my lips. His flaccid cock slipped out of me when he fell to my side and pulled me to join him.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me in hushed tones when I was leaning against his warm shoulder and his arms were resting on my back.

"Yes," I answered, "That was amazing love." He gave me a heart stopping smile that caused me to give one back.

"I just remembered," I said with a small smile, "I forgot to give you your anniversary present."

"I think that having sex with you definitely beats anything else you could give me."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

I passed him the small box which I had just retrieved from my jeans pocket.

"What is it?" I just smiled in response and motioned for him to open it. Inside were two keys on a single key ring resting on a photo. Jake lifted the keys out and stared at the photo.

"It's a house?" I could hear the question in his voice.

"It's our house. If you want. I mean you don't have to live with me if you're not ready." Jake cut off my babbling by pulling me all the way onto his body and kissing me with a passion that I felt deep within myself.

The photo of the small cottage, with ivy crawling up one side and a red painted door was left forgotten on the pillow as Jacob decided to give me a replay of our previous actions.

**Jacob**

What was so great about being a wolf? The answer my friend...

Jasper Whitlock.

**A/N - Thanks for reading my humble little one shot. There are loads of errors but I'm just too busy to check through this story again.**

**This is dedicated to Ema Pightling, I wrote this for her 16th birthday XD.**

**E.V.S.**


End file.
